


烂泥（上）

by yijuzhangmu



Series: 烂泥 [1]
Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu





	烂泥（上）

1973  
陈立农未满一岁，林彦俊五岁有余。

“姨母，我家爹爹怎么还不来接我？眼见着这月儿都出来啦，活像糍粑块儿呢，我饿。”

妇人牵着小孩儿在大宅的砖石阶上等了许久，也没盼来接儿子的轿车。陈母捏着一方丝绸帕子蹲下身来替小瓷娃娃抹汗，温声道：“你爹娘许是路上耽搁了，小俊饿了？不然再在姨母家住一晚，明日我代你好好凶他俩几句。”

瓷娃娃一瘪嘴，家教又使得他不愿撒娇卖痴，糯糯道：“小俊念着娘呢，想快点见…”

“呀，小俊是嫌姨母对你不好？”陈母故作生气，轻攥了小鼻尖。“今天晚膳有你爱吃的甜虾，你娘不是每回只让你吃三只么，姨母啊，悄悄给你多吃几只。乖，明日再回。”

瓷娃娃顿时眼神亮起来，笑得甜丝丝地：“谢谢姨母！姨母最漂亮啦！”  
陈母闻言也笑，再牵起小孩儿的手转身踏进了陈宅。

林彦俊用过晚膳便自告奋勇去了偏室照看弟弟，有那几位佣人顾着这小少爷和自家老来得子的未岁小陈少爷，陈母也放心，去了书房寻当家的。

“林家涉共？！”

陈父将手里的烟嘴摁进已经满溢的烟灰缸里，撑在书桌上满眼血丝，低声喝道：“你若是再放开些许声量，这街坊四邻怕是也就全知道了！”

“可，可这如何是好啊…”饶她是国立清华大学的教授，比平常女子胸襟宽广，在当下这剑拔弩张的时局之下也不免慌了神，“政府近几年不是一向严防死打么，怎会还有…”

“我又从何得知？！”陈父长叹一声，“那信件只说，台湾政府这边许是捏了什么把柄预备要抓人了，他们也是有人通风报信才没上赶着回来，眼下只能留在大陆。这两岸时局动荡，怕是短短几年也回不得咯…”

毕竟妇人之仁，得知友人平安无事，即便对方有着涉共的天大罪名，陈母也还是放下一点心来，复又问道：“那小俊可怎么办？”

陈父默不作声，许久后竟是无奈地笑了：“养在府上吧，对外，就称为立农的守郎仔便是了。”

“你莫不是还把那指腹为婚认了真？”陈母柳眉轻皱，责怪丈夫太过儿戏。

“认不认真的，眼下也只有这么个法子了。”陈父又叹口气，却又像是在这风声鹤唳时期里找到一丝快活一般，眉眼挂上笑意：“你不是最心疼林家那宝贝了么，托付在我陈家，他俩也能多放心些。”

“只能这般了……”陈母思忖着如何将林家那宝贝骗得住，捏着丝帕欠身要去寻两个小孩儿了，走至书房门边又停下脚步，轻道：“守郎仔这一说，对外便罢了，只是切不可让小俊听着半耳朵。”

时年一九七三，台湾地区实行分治已二十八年。1949年5月24日，中华民国立法院为了处置中国共产党叛乱通过了《惩治叛乱条例》。后为吓阻台湾人民不得反抗政府，于1950年通过《动员戡乱时期检肃匪谍条例》，纵容情治单位机关介入所有人民的政治活动。只要是共匪、匪谍、嫌疑犯、曾经去过延安者、亲共者、思念大陆家乡者、或有异见者、异言者，均可不经审判，或由简易的军事法庭加以逮捕，当场执行枪决，或拉去刑场枪决，少数行为较轻者则判刑入狱。

正统陈家乃是四大家族之一，只因陈父其人爱好风雅并不流连权势，而后更是与毫无家室背景的陈母坠入爱河。家族也无可奈何，左右思虑之下，便将陈父安顿去做了国民党文化部的三把手，加着陈母这教授身份，也算是为家族添一丝书香气。

不过几十年前，谁又曾想这舞文弄墨之事也能搅得血雨腥风、人心惶惶。

 

1981  
陈立农时年八岁，林彦俊十三。

“立农，你家守郎仔又来接你啦！”

“净胡说！”陈立农小小年纪已比旁人高挑不少，眉眼之间比起温润的父母却多了一丝上位者的威仪，在同级学生里也是众人焦点。“彦俊是我家哥。”他默默低头去理好下摆，望向等在课室门外，身着高年级制服的清瘦少年。

“农农，今日学得如何？”两人如往常一般，经由河畔小路，踩着粼粼波光与夕阳，牵手回家。稍大一点的温声问着功课，不紧不松地把陈立农的手握在手心里。小孩子热乎，他半是要看着弟弟别走丢，半是拿弟弟作个暖手宝。

陈立农笑嘻嘻作答：“好着呀。那李先生还夸我天资聪慧，不愧是陈家的小辈呢。”

林彦俊浮起温柔笑意，轻轻刮他鼻尖：“戒骄戒躁，明白么？”

“家哥总是这般，也不曾夸奖我几个字。”小孩子皱了眉头撇嘴，甚是不爽利的样子。林彦俊只好又揉弄他平直的刘海，这是陈立农最喜欢他做的动作，复答道：“我们小农聪明又可爱呢，听多了夸奖可不是好事。”

“夸夸我，彦俊哥哥，夸夸我。”陈立农干脆停在原地了，捏着他手左右晃动。

“好啦，我们小农是世界上顶顶聪明能干的小孩儿，威武又帅气喔！”

陈立农这才心满意足地眯起眼笑，猝然踮脚在林彦俊脸颊印了一吻。

“那外人夸我，皆因我是陈家的孩子，我明白的，彦俊哥哥。只有你夸我是真的，小农只想要彦俊哥哥觉得我好。”

被偷香的人红了脸颊，却又不好斥责自己天真烂漫的弟弟，只好脚程更快些，将弟弟落在身后。两只小手却始终牵着，十指环扣。

“今日陈姨父回得早，你自去找他替你那作业签字。我每回拿左手为你代签，真是心惊胆战。”

陈立农摇头：“他即便是回来了，我也想要彦俊哥哥签字。你管着我，我开心。”

“就会闹。”

 

晚膳后，陈宅书房内。  
“姨母，您告诉我，是我家爹爹将我卖到陈家了么？去给立农做守郎仔？”

“你哪里听来的胡话？！”陈母在书案前又惊又怒，手底的毛笔尖也落偏两分。书案另一侧，清瘦的少年身着合体的西洋制式衬衫长裤，手紧紧攥拳，泪珠不停打转。

方才林彦俊想寻着姨母撒娇，说先生们都乐意教立农，路上却听了墙根，几个佣人闲里风言风语，说是陈家当年为了求子遍寻偏方，养他林彦俊这个童养媳为陈立农添阴气，这才有了小少爷。说林彦俊从小偏女相，那小孩们穿着打扮又不甚有区别，一时之间被当作女童接进了陈家。

“若要是真的，您直说便是了。您与陈姨父养我这多年，彦俊断然不会恩将仇报的。”

陈母手里颤颤，只得把那狼毫毛笔搁置一边，语重心长道：“你家爹娘素与我陈家交好，只因流年不利才将你托于宅里，免你跟着颠沛流离。那闲言碎语，不听也罢！”

“您不愿说，彦俊也懂的！”他咬着牙，战战巍巍。“时候不早了，您也早点休息吧。”

他轻手轻脚离开了书房，阖上门，将姨母担忧的目光关在房门内。转身便再也忍不住地流着眼泪跑回了卧房。

稍晚时分。  
“哥哥，小农睡不着。”陈立农抱着自己的枕头，在他卧房门口探头探脑。

平日里弟弟也爱黏他。小时体质不好，易盗梦虚汗，便养成了要林彦俊抱着拍背才好睡的习惯。可今日林彦俊便是说什么也不让他进门了，硬邦邦地把着门框，叫陈立农自个儿回卧房睡。往前他喜欢抱着这小暖炉睡，分外踏实。而今他心里真是硌得慌：他是陈家默许的儿媳，是养来照顾、服侍陈立农的。这让他对着这稚嫩的脸蛋，真是无法心如止水！

“你也是大孩子了，成天要哥哥陪着困觉不成体统，明白吗？”

陈立农也觉出他今日的反常了，小手攥在枕头边缘，捏出白生生骨节来，眼神可怜又期待地：“哥，你不愿陪小农睡觉，小农回去便是了。”

林彦俊没料到他如此顺从，刹那间愣了。小小的身子转了回去，慢吞吞地往自己卧房去着。

他独自呆呆守在门前，好一会儿之后，终于迈出了房门。

“哥？”

陈立农把蚕丝被褥全堆成小堡垒，将自己的小身子藏在堡垒里。没期望到林彦俊竟然主动寻来了卧房，模样惊讶又欣喜。

林彦俊兀自掀开被褥钻了进去，将弟弟抱在怀里，小脸贴着小脸，语气还是僵硬的：“快睡。”

“哥哥真好。”陈立农笑，更往他颈窝里钻了钻。

 

1987  
时年陈立农十四岁，林彦俊十九。

林彦俊学业努力，念着要为陈立农作榜样，科科都不敢落下。而每每逢考却又留着心眼，只做个前十的分数，故意错上些许，免得头名太过招蜂引蝶，也会让陈立农颇有压力。大学和专业也是紧着陈立农喜欢的选的，先去为他垫砖铺路。这些缜密心思，陈父陈母自是不知的，陈立农也只以为是哥哥疼他，没往多了想。

他明白陈家待自己不薄，更惭愧的是，他无法否认自己对弟弟有说不清的怜惜疼爱。是童养媳也好，不是也罢，这辈子他都该了陈家的，还也还不清。

十四岁，到了一般少年忤逆长辈的年纪了。陈立农却还如往常一般乖巧懂事，与哥哥相依为命。换言之，他也并没有多少忤逆长辈的机会。陈母忙于授课，好学的青年人总有问不完的问题。而陈父在政府文化部又抬一级，升了二把手。整日里为了清扫涉共书籍、反动人士，焦头烂额不提。

先头几年若是忙狠了，陈父来不及将那共产主义书籍吩咐送去焚烧部便会随车带回家中，隔日再命下属来搬去点火。再到现在更是连隔日处理都没空闲儿，干脆丢回家中库房，挂上门锁便当作是烧了。

陈立农就是在这么个娘忙爹更忙的十四岁自个儿在宅里探险，探出了一片共产主义新天地来。此后便趁着大人不在时候，一头扎进库房里，胆子大起来甚至摸两本好藏小册子揣回卧房里看。

林彦俊升了大学之后是有住校计划的，行李箱都搬去了宿舍。而后不消一月，陈母便委婉问着，若是不要紧，能否走读。说这月把日子里，陈立农整夜辗转反侧，又不愿开口勉强林彦俊回家来陪着自己，眼见着消瘦了。陈母信了儿子一面之辞，只当他是思念哥哥却羞于开口，万不曾想到，陈立农是躲在被窝里琢磨反动大业。

他默默应了，当个下午便将行李都搬回了陈宅里。而后干脆自暴自弃，将箱子全拎回了陈立农的卧房。

陈立农每逢周日去上数学班，是国小时候的李先生私下办的，至晚饭时分才休课。

弟弟与他向来亲密无间，于是林彦俊也没琢磨，直接开了衣柜门想将自己的衣物叠进去。

除他以外，弟弟的房间素来是不让旁人打理的，这衣柜也是小孩儿收拾模样，看似齐整，实际乱了套。

闲来无事，他便将那一柜好料子衬衫长裤全抱了出来，好好收拾一番。等这红木柜子给他一捧一捧清空了，底下藏住的数十枚信件才重见天日。

那信件没个收信人发信人，模样也低调得很。林彦俊正拿起一封作势要拆，停顿片刻后又放了回去。攒在柜底的东西，说不得有什么秘密呢。他暗暗想，自家弟弟怕是也春心萌动，与那外家姑娘暗通书信罢了。左右想来，也是到那个年纪了。他又把弟弟的衣物仔细照原样塞回柜子里，清扫了卧房别的显眼地方。

只是他说不上来自己为何心里空落落的，酸胀得很。只当是弟弟有了倾慕的对象，许是再过不久也不会如此依赖自己，有些不习惯罢了。

待到陈立农休课回了卧房，这才见着正在榻上浅眠的哥哥。欣喜自是不提，又嗔怪林彦俊闲不住，这打扫之事还亲力亲为。林彦俊睡得昏沉沉的，撑着脑袋抿笑：“你自个儿犯懒，还不让哥哥替你爱美了？”

陈立农短短几年又茁壮不少，骨架撑得高挑，平日里神色也不卑不亢，只对着他粘人。如今又贴过来，跪坐在塌下，拿脑袋去贴他手，糯糯道：“我只是心疼彦俊哥哥呢。”

两人静谧，片刻后，陈立农倏地像是想起了什么，欲言又止。林彦俊瞧着他一副介怀样子，不经意地伸个懒腰，慵懒道：“你那衣柜和床榻，真是乱得够呛。我一看就发昏，便都没动手拾掇。你自个儿用过晚膳，好好打理打理。”

于是陈立农又眯着眼笑：“知道了哥哥。”

 

1989  
时年陈立农十六岁，林彦俊二一。

“立农，你国小那李先生在课室外呢，说是来与你叙旧。”

陈立农神色一凛，眨眼间又如常笑开，“谢了，我这就去。”

“先生，您不是说，平时不在外人面前相认么。”他被李先生拽着手腕去了无人的走廊角落，先四顾张望后才低声开口。

平日斯文得体的李先生此刻汗浸湿了额角，惶然不可平复，颤颤道：“先前那些信件，你可都销毁了？”

陈立农闻言一顿，凝神回道：“尚未销毁，我自有地方藏，政府且找不着呢。”

“不可，不可！”李先生捏着擦了汗的棉布手帕，勉力压抑着声量，“昨日那稽查队来学校了，从这教师休息室里搜出不少反动信件。眼下正逐一排查呢，你方先生已经被请去喝茶了！”

“这与方先生何干？！”陈立农大惊，瞬间冷汗涔涔。“方先生从未参与过任何事体，怕是全不知情的！”

李先生默然，长叹一口气道：“多抓一个，对政府而言又有何坏处呢。”

他也跟着垂了眼帘，半晌后答道：“我知道了，今日我便将那信件统统焚烧作毁。那么这周日的「数学班」是否也得取消了？”

先生摇头，自贴身衬衣夹层内取出薄薄信封，温热着，交予他手。

“这是组织这么多年来发展的核心成员名单，唯二备份。眼下人人自危，组织里只有你尚未成年，家中又有政府官员作屏障，一时半会儿寻摸不到你头上。”

陈立农接过，仔细叠好放进衬衣口袋内，长长舒一口气。胸口这位置放着这么张薄如蝉翼的纸，却沉似千斤。

“周日的会，照开。这名单你自贴身藏着，万不可脱身片刻。若是真有哪天觉着自身难保了，便托付给信任之人，明白了？”

 

当天稍晚，陈宅里。  
难得今日家人齐整，陈母张罗着三个大小男人多用一碗燕窝银耳，笑吟吟地话聊家常。

“国文课组的教授你芳姨母，昨个带着我去那阳山上看了那块儿新墓园呢。我瞧着好，给家里也订了，族墓看着真是气派。你们爹爹，我，立农，往后立农的妻子也备上一块儿。”

林彦俊手里白瓷勺一抖，默然起身去寻了手帕。陈立农笑着嗔怪，说：“饭桌上讲这些，真是晦气。”

陈母一本正经，眉梢温和，回道：“要一直在一块儿，才是一家人呢。”

 

夜里，陈立农卧房内。  
他辗转反侧，一向浅眠的哥哥自然也睡不踏实。折腾到凌晨，林彦俊终于翻身过来，正欲如从前一般揽他入怀，却惊觉弟弟如今肩宽臂阔，竟是比自己硬朗不少了。陈立农察觉了他的动作，闷声笑了，反身将他抱在怀里，迷恋又依赖地深深嗅了几口。

窗外月朗星稀，夏初的浅浅蝉鸣作响。

他决定将这紧要信件托付给家哥。

“彦俊，若是哪天我夜不归宿了，你便去衣柜底下寻那一封信件替我保管，好不好？”

十六岁已然是法律承认的社会人了，他当然不愿意还如往日一般唤林彦俊作哥哥。这隐秘又漫长的爱意，这笃定又耐心的感情，总有一日他要血淋淋地剖开让林彦俊明白，然后大白天下。

林彦俊脸埋在他胸口，只稍稍一愣便回想起衣柜内的诸多“情书”来，轻声问道：“是特意给我的信么？”

陈立农笑，回道：“自然是了。”

哥哥向来听他的话，只消他平安无事日日归家，这信件林彦俊自是不会去碰的。

怀里的人悄然红了耳朵，语气硬邦邦地：“知道了。”

外界突如其来的冲击压迫了他整整一天，而在这深夜里他又只和林彦俊共处一室了，多年如一日地，和他的守郎仔在一块儿。即便他总是在友人面前为林彦俊辩驳，可陈立农心里是欢喜的，是安稳的：他的哥哥不仅是他的哥哥，更是他的心上人，他从生来就注定的爱人。

陈立农感慨：“好久没有这样抱着你了。”

林彦俊像是不太自在，左右挪着寻了个舒服的位置，柔柔靠在他身侧，竟是悄悄撅起嘴唇，状似无意地吻了他的肩。

没等陈立农回过神来向他要个说法，那人便从他怀里挣脱，背过身去，冷淡道了晚安。

翌日，陈立农按下心中惴惴，自去了学堂。林彦俊失眠一晚，又被那夜里凉风吹了个透，发上了低烧。陈父已然好几日忙得不着家，陈母又早早去了大学。他不愿起身去叫佣人烫药，咬牙闷着再睡到了晌午。

被褥里有陈立农经年爱用的清爽木质香囊的味儿，迷得林彦俊不住地想弟弟，呼吸一口接一口地用劲儿。若是那热乎乎的弟弟在，能抱着自个儿睡上一会儿，这烧估计也能退个七七八八了。他稍感委屈，心里却明白是自己矫情。

他迷迷糊糊地捂在被子里琢磨着，弟弟昨夜里托付给自己的信件，究竟是个什么内容？

既说是特意给他的信，又嘱咐他不能随意拿去，只等陈立农夜不归宿时才可拆开……难不成，是弟弟计划好了要去找什么野路子开荤？

是啊，十六岁小孩儿夜不归宿，除了偷尝禁果还能怎的？陈立农这便是一边想要在那外边玩弄他人，一边又想要拿这信甜言蜜语哄着自己、让自己这「正房太太」乖乖巧巧守着他罢了！

他真是又气又恼，糊涂了。一下子顾不上别的，只着单衣就赤足去掏衣柜底下，摸出了那薄薄一封信来。坐至书桌边时略微回神一点，留了个心眼使了裁纸刀，轻巧将那密封用的火漆整个剥开，拎出了信纸。

「三月二，家父上月清缴的涉共书籍约两千四百册。其中完好者，我已自库中连夜运走，交予方明先生手中。  
三月十六，本周日例行集会主要商讨：印制传单，私下派发任务之名单。我也领了约一百份，明个夜里在校内张贴，为年轻一辈的共产思想觉醒而助力。  
四月五，……」

哪里是什么情书，这是该断头的告罪书！

林彦俊冷汗唰地喷了一背，贝齿战战天灵盖发麻。错眼不瞬地盯着这信件点出的数十个日子，猛地抽出白宣纸来疾疾摘抄一遍。接着便将那原本信纸仔细叠好，封上火漆，又放回了衣柜底。

两盏茶的功夫之后，他终于靠在梨花椅背上长舒一口气，整个人竟已是汗湿透了。

旁的不提，八月二十四那日是断不该出现在信纸上的。每年这个日子陈立农都是哪儿也不去地黏着他，从早到晚寸步不离。外人自是无从得知他林彦俊这个陈家的外姓小辈生辰几何，也定不会知晓这「守郎仔」的羁绊，才会大意如此画蛇添足，让林彦俊逮住了纰漏。

这告罪书日子详细内容翔实，若是给那稽查队瞄到了，根本不消再多盘查就可当场枪毙。更不说这信里还左右暗示陈立农的家族身份，状似无意地提及其父在文化部的重量。若只是对付这么个十六岁毛孩儿，用不了这么大心思。

是冲着陈家来的，他心内默然。因为陈立农只是被人诬陷而缓了心神，根本顾不上自个儿情书泡汤的小委屈了。

可这事儿哪只是被诬陷那么简单？这么天大罪名一封信，陈立农都敢看也不看地接下，还紧着对方的意思仔细收着。说明与那给信人交情不浅，甚至可以说是非常信任对方。他回想起信里提到的几个字眼，若有所思。

当个周日，「数学班」课室内。

李先生几人正在国小教学楼顶楼的偏僻课室里严肃商谈着，不期然间门被吱呀扭开来。

“谁？！谁在那儿！”

陈立农背着书包言笑晏晏：“先生可得小声点儿，莫让外人听了。”

“陈、陈立农？！”几人同时大惊失色，尤其李先生脸色煞白，复又关切问道：“前几日，前几日可无碍啊？”

他不甚在意地走近，寻了个舒坦位置坐下回道：“那稽查队，周五早晨突然查来我们课室了，还点名搜了我和另几位的身。还好我提前将您托付的信件妥善藏了，没贴身放着，不然呀——”他笑嘻嘻的，做了个砍头的手势，一吐舌头。

那李先生不住地拿手帕抹汗，终于缓了几分心神，温声道：“你这开门太响，吓人一惊呢。来这儿的路上，没有狗跟着呢吧？”

“自是没有的，”陈立农从书包内掏出会议记录本，抬头天真笑道：“我打陈宅里过来，稽查小狗不敢跟的。”

门外的林彦俊暗自翻了个白眼，在心内汪了几嗓子。

后边儿的内容他也没兴趣，趁着课室内无人在意时便悄悄逃了。党派之别于林彦俊而言，并无什么要紧的。红色也好，白色也罢，陈立农喜欢就行了。他自然明白那几先生打的什么主意：陈立农尚小，掀不起大风浪。可要是让他被稽查队抓着，那就不一样了。

——你国民党文化部二把手的亲儿子，私底下也向着那共产党红艳艳的天。儿子尚且如此，那老子恐怕是红到了骨头根儿吧？外界又会怎么看？会影响多少民众的判断？一招釜底抽薪漂亮、干净。

牺牲你一个陈立农，至多一个陈家四口人，便能将这动荡时局搅得沸反盈天，真是好手段！

 

翌日周一，陈立农下学时。  
今儿个林彦俊下午没课，从大学的南门口那热闹集市里给称了一斤蜂蜜面包，而后又是一包热乎板栗。屁颠颠地拎着，去高中门口接弟弟了。

林彦俊其人，外冷内热，受虐倾向严重。你对他多好他也不定什么脸色，可若是他紧着你疼着你，你越冷着脸子、越是他心里觉着亏欠了你，他就越上赶着宝贝你。

最了解这人的莫过于他弟陈立农了。

“说吧，又犯什么错误了？”他两臂环胸，靠在校门边，一副趾高气昂的债主模样。

林彦俊扑哧笑了，伸手推他：“我这辈子最大的错，就是太惯着你了！”

陈立农正色道：“是的呀！所以你得惯我一辈子，明白么？换了旁人来我受不了的！”

“净会捡好听的说，你呀。”

“嗳，今天日子好，这云彩漂亮，我们绕那河畔小路回家去。”

林彦俊轻声应了，两人便懒懒散散地由高中校门往小河堤坝边去。陈立农将他手里的牛皮纸袋子全抢过去塞进书包里，接着飞快环顾四下无人，便理所当然地抓起了他的手，紧紧捏着。

“多大个人了，还要哥哥牵着。”他有些心跳加速，左右轻挣两下，被捏得更牢。

“我哪怕是七老八十了，也要你牵着。”陈立农坦然得不像话。

“又在胡说。”

为什么脸红了呢。一定是那夕阳折射在小河里，晒得他好热，热得发昏，昏得只因为陈立农这一句七老八十就琢磨起了姨母提的买了那族墓的事儿。

陈立农你看呀，这族墓里没我容身的地儿呢。要是那老天爷真的可怜我、庇佑我，我能作为你妻子，葬在你身边，可真是再好不过了。姨母说的，一直在一块儿，才是一家人呢。

“在想什么？”陈立农一眼不错地看他。

林彦俊低头抿着笑，“没什么。”

用晚膳时，陈母便提了这让林彦俊觉着亏欠了他的事儿——

“小俊说了，下周美利坚有一所好大学做自主招生，你俩搭个伴儿都去试试。要是能行，出去念个大学也是好事儿。”

陈立农一怔，不自觉坐得笔直：“娘，我眼下才高一呢！”

林彦俊慢条斯理地咽下口里食材，温声道：“你向来外文好，去了再上个一年语言班，各方各面有哥哥照顾你，没问题的。”

“林彦俊！”陈立农头一回这么连名带姓地喊他，接着又碍于陈母在座，咬牙道：“回了卧房再谈。”

陈母正欲再劝几句，林彦俊从桌上轻轻拦她胳膊，摇头示意无妨。

三人无言，味同嚼蜡地用了晚膳。陈立农碗刚一空就蹭地起身，看了一眼林彦俊后兀自离席回了卧房。

“怎的，还真生我气了？”林彦俊揉他头顶，哄他。

陈立农烦闷不已，将他手掐着腕子挪开，问道：“下周就去？你跟我商量过么？”

“这是好机会，”林彦俊被拍了也不恼，坐在他边上，“一时没来得及，就先交了那申请单子上去。”

“我不去。”

“不去也得去，别撒娇。”林彦俊直直地盯着他。

陈立农捏着青陶茶杯，往桌上一扽：“我凭什么非得去？！你自个儿去不成吗？——你就这么舍不得我？隔个几月见上一面都不行，非得把我拴在裤腰带上？！”

林彦俊被他一通抢白，惶然中又有被戳到痛脚的溃烂感，一时之间恨上心头。

“陈立农，我也并不是非你不可，你别把自己看高了！”

“哦？！”陈立农气极反笑。

两人都没有注意到这对话说得多暧昧。

“不是非我不可，那你何必留个洋还硬拽我搭伴儿，又何苦为我安眠，夜夜陪枕？”

林彦俊觉出这越聊越偏了，强行抢了话题过去：“眼下这反动势力嚣张，政府做事也霹雳狠辣，稍有不慎，小命儿都得搭进去了。留洋念书避避风头，还能见世面，又有何妨？”

“不必再言！”陈立农直直伸手拒绝再议，起身宽解衬衫作势要去浴房泡澡，“我不去，你若是想去，你便一人去，找个旁的人陪着也行。”

他说的未尝不是气话，他怎么能舍得林彦俊一个人去那莫名其妙的美利坚？也不能叫别人陪着去，他会嫉妒得发疯！

只不过陈立农嘴巴一向是硬的。林彦俊疼他，从来顺着他。他心里又记挂着自己那红彤彤的共产大业，眼下正在节骨眼儿上，要他如何能抛了纷扰、斗争，与林彦俊去做那留洋学生，世事不闻的神仙眷侣？

林彦俊随之起身一把攥住他衬衫领口，近乎祈求地仰视他，指节颤颤。

“陈立农，我是认真的。你别、别这样好吗？你怎么能叫我随便找旁人一起？我痛死了……”他垂了眼帘下去，竟似落泪，“就这一回，就一回，你听我的吧。我们从这儿逃了，好不好？”

高个的少年不语，将他轻拂开后径直走到了卧房门口。迈出房门前，陈立农把着红木门框驻足停下了。内院里的凉风月色融化了他日渐凌厉的下颌、清朗侧脸，全送进林彦俊的眼里心底。

“这是我的家，我的国。你要我逃，逃去哪？”

 

是夜，两人仍共卧一榻。

林彦俊缩着身子，占着最贴墙的小小一缝僵直着，像根小筷子。陈立农无奈又心软，可这涉共罪名太大，他自是不愿让林彦俊为他担这么大的心，死死不肯说。

他往墙根挪一寸，林彦俊往墙上挪一寸。

“嗳，林壁虎，别挪了。”

林壁虎不理他，又挪远一寸。

“不开心了？”他干脆整个贴过去，把林彦俊挤在墙根里裹着。“真想出去念书？”

林壁虎眼观鼻鼻观心，装聋作哑。

“好了好了，我错了行不行？我那都是上头话，我怎么舍得你跟着别人跑了？你就说你乐意跟谁去，我明儿个挨个揍一通。”

林壁虎斜眼睥睨，冷哼一声：“坏东西。”

坏弟弟笑嘻嘻地搂他更紧，拿脑袋蹭他脸，“我知道你担心我，别害怕，啊。我没事儿的，我好着呢。”

“行，你就可劲儿闹吧。”林彦俊揪了他一把。

不多时弟弟便沉沉睡去，留林彦俊在漆黑夜里瞪着铜铃眼儿。

你不愿意告诉我，我自有办法知道，那我也自有办法护着你。陈立农，你瞧着吧。

 

这一礼拜林彦俊便不太着家，更是有一天称了第二天有早课，干脆直接住了原来那宿舍里。陈立农也乐得偶尔清净，虽心里念着，但独自住着总是方便的。整理会议方针、誊抄语录，再是与几位有意向的同学书信往来，畅谈红色理念。

礼拜五那晚，林彦俊回来了。一副容光焕发模样，与陈父陈母用晚膳时也嘴甜几句。陈立农帮着师长誊录成绩，到了八九点光景才回。

自那一架吵完，两人虽是没说个通透，这私下相处的气氛却也暧昧不少。

过分之举陈立农自是不敢的，除了林彦俊外宿那一晚，也不过是假借兄弟亲近、装着少不更事，紧紧搂着他的守郎仔，胡乱亲亲脸颊脖子罢了。林彦俊偶尔发了兴致，也会接他下学，牵着他去那小河畔散步谈心。两人便紧着这没人时候相互逗弄着，说点不着边际的甜话，再你追我赶地玩闹一阵子。

陈立农不愿在这风口浪尖就认了他回来，毕竟这危险落哪儿都行，落林彦俊身上是万万不行。况且他也有别的琢磨，哥哥从小待他便贴心亲昵，这万一一摊牌，对方根本和他唱的不是一出戏，可怎么办？只到那时怕是连兄弟都没得做了。

诸多思虑皆在心头，见着那人时全灰飞烟灭。

守郎仔翘着一双白生生脚坐在榻上晃悠，冲他招手：“晚膳用过了？”

“没呢，饿。”陈立农卸了书包敞开衬衫，如往常一般跪坐在榻前撒娇。

“就知道你懒。”林彦俊刮了他鼻尖儿一下，眯缝着眼睛，“我让刘姨给你留了点吃食温在锅里，先洗个澡再去。”

他毕竟还是个十六岁小孩儿，肩上担子沉得可怕平日里也毫无知觉，这下子有着林彦俊在这儿，便可劲儿黏糊起来。

“你洗过了么？”他打起一些小算盘。

“我自是洗过了，不像某些脏兮兮小狗子。”林彦俊斜他一眼。

“好吧……”陈立农扁了扁嘴，将人手背抓着，递到脸前轻轻一吻，“别睡，我很快就回来。”

“净闹！”林彦俊把手抽回来，红着脸踢他。

待陈立农蹦蹦又跳跳冲完澡再跑回卧房，林彦俊已经又卧在他最喜欢的墙根儿边上，只露个脑袋眼睛骨碌碌地看着他，而后把裹得紧紧的被褥掀开，陈立农立马像条小鱼儿似的钻了进去。

林彦俊轻轻攀着他，感慨：“小孩儿就是暖和。”

陈立农不满：“彦俊只拿我当暖炉使。”

被控诉的人笑盈盈的，替他掖好颈后的被褥，认真道：“暖炉先生，我只有你这一只呢。”

陈立农顿时舒坦了，嘴硬道：“行吧。”又将他的守郎仔死死挤在墙边，硬造出一个逼仄的空间来，贴在一起分外安心。

林彦俊被他挤得呼吸都小了些，费了好大力气把他推开一点儿，从单衣夹层里摸出一枚圆滚滚的坠子来，细细藤绳儿似是拿橙花精油浸过，结实、透着一丝甜香。林彦俊也爱拿那个味儿的蜡烛来点着催眠，这小项链活像是挨着林彦俊睡了十几年，陈立农顿时玩性大发。

“干嘛呢？哪儿来的这么个小东西，闻着跟你似的。”

林彦俊抿着嘴笑，给他戴上，盯着那镂空的玉球坠子，轻声道：“我亲手为你挑的坠子、做的绳儿，某些白眼狼真是。”

“定情信物？”陈立农偷笑。

林彦俊拿眼珠子瞪他，瞳仁下边露了白边儿：“不愿意要就还我。”说着作势要给他摘下来。

“嗳，我的，我的！”陈立农攥住他手，又挤在一堆。

隔天，陈立农戴着新坠子喜滋滋出门去了。林彦俊忙了快一个礼拜，正事儿好歹算是交代上了。心情舒爽，睡到了晌午方才起身，与那管家、佣人其乐融融用了午膳。

陈立农礼拜六与要好的同学几个约好了去那郊外踏青。一行人方至山腰铺上毯布，他便催着众人赶紧着吃、赶紧着回。心里切切念着自己出门时候那林壁虎还睡着，早点没吃上，也不知道午膳时候能不能醒得过来。左右是忘了宅里那几十口子佣人还喘着气儿。

实在是这礼拜见他哥见得太少，回回等到睡着。早晨起来一摸身边没人，倒是温嘟嘟的。这会子想着那人卧在他榻上打盹儿的模样，他就心里痒得不行。

“小陈少爷这是，有家眷啦？定情信物呢。”一向亲近的同学嬉皮笑脸的盯着他，抬手就想摸他的玉球坠子。陈立农一闪身就挪开了，把坠子攥在手里连看都不给看。

陈立农也嬉皮笑脸的：“可不，人家心疼我呢。”说着把坠子捏在手心里，炫耀似的微微展示了一圈儿，又藏回去。

“嗳，给看看，稀奇得紧。”同学又蹭过来。

他一把给坠子塞进衬衣领口拍了两下子，一脸小狮子护食样儿。

“是得小心着点儿，免得那爱慕小陈少爷的姑娘们见了掉眼泪呢。”

陈立农一踹，道：“边儿去！”心里琢磨着，话糙理不糙。他既是眼下不愿给林彦俊添麻烦，那藏着点儿也稳妥些。

紧赶慢赶，终于赶上了回宅里和他的守郎仔一齐用晚膳。

“你功课做完了你？”林彦俊被他喂撑着了，干脆去书房站着练字。陈立农简单泡了个澡，摇着尾巴也去了。

热烘烘小狗子吐舌头：“没呢。”

“滚去写功课！”林彦俊上半身稳在书案前，踢了他一脚。

“喔。”他跑了。

不一会儿，叼着功课簿子又摇着尾巴回来了。

林彦俊乐了，挠他下巴：“卧房的桌子给你写塌了？”

陈立农正经板着脸蛋儿，把功课簿子往头顶一举，道：“举案齐眉，明白么？”

守郎仔红着脸勃然大怒，拿毛笔尖儿戳他：“登徒浪子！”

往日烦人的嗡嗡蝉鸣此时也可爱起来，稍嫌闷热的初夏夜让两个人心里都是暖烘烘地。

好容易捱到林彦俊消食了，他功课也磨得七七八八。两个人谁也未曾提一嘴，收拾着就回了卧房。明明才九十点光景，也不知道那榻上有什么好玩儿的。

“嗳，”他又给林彦俊裹在墙根儿里，也不管自己汗湿了背脊，倒是那向来不怕热的人先开了口，“你这澡白洗。”

“彦俊近几日都不着家，我睡得可难受。”陈立农可怜揪揪地眼巴巴望着他，顺手抹了一把鼻尖汗。他最了解他哥，吃软不吃硬。

林彦俊何尝不愿意给他抱着呢。又少年气又紧实地，更何况这人还是自己从小心疼到大的宝贝儿。他艰难地撑起身子来，揉了一把宝贝儿小狗狗的头，“我去叫刘姨来给你换床夏被子。”

前几日陈母有要好的姊妹送了几床江南来的丝被子，摸着滑溜溜丢手。眼下这大陆与当局关系紧张，往来商贸也难，那被子真算是稀奇物件儿了。

换上了新被子，两只小鱼儿在丝滑水底嬉戏着。陈立农摸了一把被面，接着摸了一把他的守郎仔的脸蛋儿，对比着。“这被子不错，就赶你差点儿。”林彦俊拿下颌去蹭被子，舒舒服服地翻他白眼：“现如今这高中里还教人怎说荒唐话了？”

“夸你怎的说都不荒唐。”他老这样。

陈立农接着蹭了他一会儿，倏地脸色一怔，悄悄慢慢地，把屁股往后撅，挪开一点儿。

初夏用这薄被还是有点儿凉，这暖炉子又自个儿跑了，林彦俊往后暼他：“过来点儿。”

暖炉子迟疑着摇摇头。

头一回见陈立农这尴尬模样，倒是把林彦俊的幼稚心性勾起来了。

“你这可是大姑娘上花轿，头一回啊。还害羞呢？”

陈立农拿背冲着他，一个劲儿深呼吸。

“怎么回事儿？”他爪子往后抓弟弟，想把人挠回来。陈立农猝不及防，底下又见不得人，只好在被子里左右躲。向来是他缠林彦俊，这下子两人调了个个儿，玩得不亦乐乎。

“别、别挠！嗳！你这人！”陈立农又羞又气，直往外推他手。

林彦俊跟那进了大姑娘闺房的情郎似的，笑得灿烂奸诈，颇有得意。

“十六七岁，你哥懂的。别害羞，啊。”

你懂个屁！陈立农在心里骂街。你要是知道我只对着你才这样，我看你敢不敢懂！

“来给哥哥看看。”林彦俊也是个会耍无赖的主儿。“哥看看你这平日里营养跟不跟得上。”

陈立农火气噌的上来了，干脆掀了那被子，一把拉着人手摁在下边儿。他哥手凉，骨架子小藏着肉，不自觉地按在那热乎地方还抓了一把。这下子陈立农彻底炸锅了。

“看看算怎么回事儿？看了得负责，知道么？”

林彦俊万没料到他这一手，脸腾地红了，就像晚膳刚吃过的甜虾。愣怔着要把手抽回来，陈立农眼疾手快又给他摁回去。

“哥，彦俊哥哥，”陈立农几年没这么叫他了，“你手真软乎，又嫩又软。”

他头皮发麻，舌头打结。“净，净闹…”说着便把被子挪上来，又被弟弟踹开。

陈立农挤着他，蹭着他，嗅着他。少年与男人碰撞的低哑青涩嗓音挠着他。

“哥，帮我揉两下子。我难受。”

“真是不成体统…”他做不出来表情了，只顾着推弟弟滚烫的胸口，心里软乎乎湿漉漉的，手上也没力气。

“哪来的体统？”陈立农闷着嗓子笑，也不敢说那太露骨的话，“一向是哥哥最疼我了，你快点儿吧，我真难受死了。”

他没招子了：“下，下不为例啊。”

陈立农乐坏了，应得干脆。随后立马将上下衣物一齐脱了，捎带脚把林彦俊也剥了个精光。

“这、这不是用手么！赤条条的干什么！”林彦俊吓坏了，又想逃。

“嗳！不许跑。”陈立农给他抓回来，又牵着手往下摸，烫得林彦俊一哆嗦，“互帮互助，啊。我也帮哥哥揉揉。”

两人都没经验，全靠心劲儿互相弄。陈立农抓心挠肝儿地想接吻，但这「互帮互助」一回事，真亲嘴儿了也就得摊牌了。只能啃啃脖子亲亲脸蛋过个干瘾，好在是他哥，亲哪儿他都舒坦带劲儿。

其实林彦俊手活儿真的差劲，平时自己弄也就图个简单粗暴，更别提给他从小捧在手心里的弟弟弄。不过陈立农爱看他那羞红了耳根子手上也不停活儿的模样，硬是翻来覆去地折腾了三次才消停。

“哥，我觉着吧，这比我自己弄舒服多了。”陈立农拿帕子替他擦身子，神清气爽，“以后多玩玩啊。”

“我明天就搬出去！”林彦俊也被玩得挺舒服的，就嘴硬。

陈立农擦完了，扑回来压着他：“那我明日数学班不去了，在家守着你。”

什么狗屁数学班，明明就是你共党密会！林彦俊愣怔模样稍纵即逝，慵懒笑道：“拿我当逃课假条呢？”

“去自是要去的，”陈立农回道。“你敢搬，你搬哪儿我跟哪儿。”林彦俊心里稍稍踏实，陈立农照旧去，他送的那坠子才派得上用场。

“我可养不起陈大少爷。”

“跟着你，吃糠咽菜我乐意。”

翌日，陈立农兀自去「数学班」了。用早点时候还嘱咐几个佣人，让别叫林彦俊起床，早点温在锅里便是。左右是心虚，昨夜把他哥玩得胳膊都快抽了。等把他守郎仔的一日三餐都安排上，陈立农这才心满意足地出了门。

前脚陈立农刚走，后脚林彦俊也起了。

实则他跟着弟弟就醒了。因为心里一直念着一会儿要干的正事，他真是没法儿和陈立农在一张桌子上吃早点还得装着若无其事的模样，索性装睡。这下子陈立农出门了，他利利索索就从榻上爬起来。

他自个儿的卧房是几年没睡人了，平日里也是自己打理，放放不当季的衣物和别的物件儿当个仓库使。

用过早点，林彦俊便称收拾夏季衣物回了自己房间。把那专程问同学买的设备从榻底下的抽屉里搬到桌上，纸、笔放在一边，开始盯着表。

陈立农从家到国小通常是走路，一炷香的时间。他从小接弟弟下学，自然是熟。估摸着陈立农走到国小那铁质雕花大门了，他深吸一口气，扭开了设备上的开关。

与此同时，被陈立农珍藏在衬衣里的镂空玉球坠子里几不可见地亮起了红光。


End file.
